The Plot Thickens
The Plot Thickens (also titled Wevv and Random) was an e-wrestling segment written by Wevv Mang on March 27, 2006 as part of the Schizophrenia LIVE from Charlotte telecast. The segment featured Wevv conversing with Random. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo ''Inside Wevv’s Office Thursday, March 27, 1:23 AM ''Wevv is standing before his large windows, looking out over the darkened parking lot. His coat is hanging on the back of his chair, and his sleeves are rolled up. He still has his tie on, and it’s neatly in place. A knock on the door, to his office and it’s opening, draws his gaze from the idling limousine in the parking lot. Wevv turns as Mr. Wang leads Random Guy #5 into his darkened office. The only light coming from a banker’s lamp on his desk, the light of Wevv’s computer monitor, and the soft glow of base lighting around the edge of his office. ''Random enters and looks around the office, before heading to a chair in front of Wevv’s desk. He speaks as he moves. '''Random: Burning the midnight oil Wevv? Counting all that money must take up a lot of time. What do you want? Wevv: Please! Have a seat on the couch. This is an informal meeting. Can I get you some refreshments? Scotch? Brandy? A cigar perhaps? I even have some confiscated material from Trey if you’re interested – Random: Jack Daniels. Straight up. Now, what do you want Wevv? It’s late and I have work to do. Wevv: It’s you I want to talk about. More accurately, your attitude. Random: You have a problem with my attitude? Why did you hire me then? Mr. Wang appears with the drinks. A Jack Daniels for Random, and a cognac for Wevv. Wevv swirls his drink, and inhales the aroma. Not taking a drink, he looks up at Random, and leans back in his chair. He stares at Random, who meets his gaze without flinching. '''Wevv:' What are you after Random? Random: What do you mean? You know what I want. Wevv: No, no I don’t. The rest of the Payroll I do. Bobino wants respect and gold. Mr. Nobody wants the same thing. Both want power. Both are willing to follow my lead. Both are willing to be patient. My power is limited after all. But you? I can’t quite grasp what you want. You say titles, but your actions don’t follow through. So, I’m in a conundrum. Random: I want the truth, isn’t that what I’m being paid to find out? Wevv: We both know that it’s not that simple. You want truth? Here is A truth. Wevv stands, and turns slightly from Random. '''Wevv:' I am a wealthy man. I have means and resources beyond your comprehension. I could put those vast resources to use locating Mr. Wang’s attacker. Yet instead of spending millions, I hired you to do it. I have given you a tremendous amount of leeway in your “Investigations”. I have put up with your constant disparaging remarks about me. I have gathered the most promising talent on Schizophrenia, and gifted them with my favor. And I have also brought you to Schizo. And included you in this group. Now, what truth do you see in these actions? Random stares at Wevv, not answering. His look is calculating. He sets down his drink, and leans back. He puts his hands behind his head, and starts to speak slowly, calmly. '''Random:' The truth I see in these actions is that you Plan to - Wevv: Stop. You’re wrong. Random: What? I haven’t said anything yet! Wevv: Yes, but you have fallen for the obvious. I do not plan to take over the PWA. I gave my word. I always keep my word. I will not betray the trust V has put in me. So, I will work within the boundaries V and Louis have granted me, which, unfortunately, means that the World Title is off limits. (Under his breath) Much as I would like to… Wevv takes a drink. He strolls over to stand in front of a wall where framed pictures hang. One is of Wevv and Red Dragon holding aloft the Tag Team Titles. Another is of the entire Wild Cards standing in the middle of ring, '''Random:' So, since I’m always wrong – Wevv: WRONG AGAIN! You are not always wrong! That is my main problem with you! I did not hand pick a bunch of losers to be my flunkies! I chose the cream of the crop! I chose the ones with the best chance of achieving greatness! I chose Bobino! I chose Mr. Nobody! And I chose YOU! I applaud your hunger for knowledge, your spirit, but you need to stop questioning my every action! You need to understand that we are on the same side! I am NOT your enemy! Random: Sure thing Boss. Yes Sir! Whatever you say, SIR! Wevv: It’s always something with you, isn’t it Random? Very well, you won’t be my first mouthy protégé. But I will not make the same mistakes. I will give you some words of truth Random. Be quiet and listen. Wevv turns and faces Random. '''Wevv:' “The best warfare strategy is to attack the enemy's plans, next is to attack alliances, next is to attack the army, and the worst is to attack a walled city.” Wevv: “One who is skilled in warfare principles subdues the enemy without doing battle, takes the enemy's walled city without attacking, and overthrows the enemy quickly, without protracted warfare.” Wevv: “There are five factors of knowing who will win: One who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot fight, will be victorious; One who knows how to use both large and small forces will be victorious; One who knows how to unite upper and lower ranks in purpose will be victorious; One who is prepared and waits for the unprepared will be victorious; One whose general is able and is not interfered by the ruler will be victorious. Wevv: Sun Tzu. His teachings have served me well over the years. You may go. After all, you have work to do. Mr. Wang, will you show our guest out? Random puts his empty glass down on the table, and turns to go. Wevv wandered over to the window again. One arm is behind his back, and the other holds his glass of Brandy. Random casts one last calculating look at Wevv before the door is closed behind him. Wevv doesn’t notice. His narrowed gaze is fixed on the limo, still waiting in the parking lot. See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang Category:Segments Category:Segments